


Временная замена (A Temporary Respite)

by takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter
Summary: Майк может и сумеет поймать Леви при падении, но он не может удержать его, не может остановить его, не может подчинить своей воле. Единственный, кто когда-либо был на это способен – Эрвин Смит. В глубине души Майк знает, что это всегда был Эрвин. Всегда будет один только Эрвин.





	Временная замена (A Temporary Respite)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Temporary Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406227) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



> Продолжение к фику «Голубые глаза» https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234327

Вода холодит запястья Майка, когда он опускает руки в раковину и наклоняется вперед, опираясь лбом на треснувшее зеркало. Капля крови соскальзывает с кончика носа и тихо падает в воду, раскрываясь, расцветая, растворяясь. Срывается ещё одна и ещё. Он переворачивает ладонь под водой, чтобы поймать падающие и расцветающие капли, но они просачиваются сквозь пальцы, окрашивая воду в розовый. 

Как Леви. Непрерывно ускользающий сквозь пальцы, исчезающий без следа. Леви не тот, кого можно удержать. Во всяком случае, не Майку. Несмотря на ночи, которые они разделили, ночи, когда Леви на коленях умолял трахать его, пока он не забудет о боли, ночи, когда Майк обнимал его, нашёптывая нежные слова в его волосы до тех пор, пока страх не исчезнет, а кошмары отступят. Несмотря на все эти ночи, Майк не может удержать его, а часть его этого и не хочет. Леви не будет принадлежать кому-либо против своей воли, и любое посягательство лишь превратит его в озлобленное, жестокое, ядовитое существо.

Майк может и сумеет поймать Леви при падении, но он не может удержать его, не может остановить его, не может подчинить своей воле. Единственный, кто когда-либо был на это способен – Эрвин Смит. В глубине души Майк знает, что это всегда был Эрвин. Всегда будет один только Эрвин.

Не то, чтобы Леви было на него плевать; это отнюдь не так, ужас и стыд, которые отразились на его лице, когда он очнулся с именем Эрвина на губах, являются достаточным доказательством того, что ему не плевать, далеко не плевать. И не то, чтобы он был ему не нужен. Майк знает точно, насколько Леви нуждается в нем. Знает, что тот нуждается в сильном теплом теле во тьме рядом с ним, чтобы прогнать отчаяние и страх, чтобы отвлечь его от ужасной тоски по тем, кто их покинул. Майк знает, насколько он важен и нужен для Леви, но при всем этом он также знает, что он лишь временная замена.

Из соседней комнаты слышится, как Леви чертыхается и сгребает свою одежду. Затем бормочет извинения, хлопает дверью, и тишина. Майк наблюдает, как кровь капает в воду, раскрываясь, расцветая, растворяясь. Он знает, что Леви вернется, когда нужды и ночных кошмаров, и одиночества станет слишком много. Он будет возвращаться, пока Эрвин не наберётся достаточно храбрости, чтобы признать, что он единственный, кто может удержать Леви.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6030733


End file.
